


Ордена Этерны

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work, Stained Glass, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020
Summary: Стеклянные броши "Ордена Этерны"1) Орден "За оборону Хексберг"2) Орден "Белого лебедя"3) Мастеркласс по изготовлению орденов
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Орден "За оборону Хексберг"

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[](https://radikal.ru)


	2. Орден "Белого лебедя"

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[](https://radikal.ru)


	3. Мастеркласс

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[ ](https://radikal.ru)

[](https://radikal.ru)


End file.
